When Bees Attack
by Agentsassy08
Summary: Don is annoyed by some unwelcome guests. One shot.


**Title:** When Bees Attack  
**Rating:** K+ Minor language  
**Genre:** Humor, Family, General  
**Character Pairing:** Don E./ Robin B.  
**Summary:** Don is annoyed by some unwelcome guests. One shot.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing related to NUMB3RS.

_When Bees Attack_

It was a warm sunny day in Pasadena; Don Eppes had the day off and had been looking forward to spending it with his family, co-workers and most of all, his girlfriend. They were hosting the famous "Eppes barbeque" at Charlie's house. Everything was set and the team was relaxing in the backyard enjoying their time together…for the most part. Unfortunately, Don was not enjoying the pleasant company, for he kept being interrupted by an unwelcome guest.

"Okay, I am really getting sick and tired of these damn bees," Don snarled while standing up.

Robin stood watching her antsy boyfriend walk off to the shed.

"What are you going to do to try and get rid of them? They're apart of nature, honey," Robin explained, hearing the others laughing from amusement because of Don who was thoroughly frustrated with nature.

Robin let out a sigh, watching Don enter the garden shed.

"He's so hard to handle sometimes," Robin said to Alan, making him chuckle.

Robin looked back to Don seeing him inside the garden shed now, searching for something. She then sat back down in the empty chair where she and Don had previously been sitting.

"You know if you just leave them alone, they will leave you alone. You are just going to piss them off and make matters worse," Robin pointed out, "I swear to god, I hope you are not allergic!"

She let out a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest with frustration.

"I don't think he is Robin, "Alan replied with a worried look, "Donny! Please just come back and sit down…the last thing we need today is to be in a hospital."

"I'll be fine dad!" Don screamed from the shed, "Charlie, where is that chemical pesticide sprayer thing?"

"It should be back in there somewhere!" Charlie replied.

"Ah ha!" They all heard Don yell.

He walked out now with a can in his hand and head up in the air full of confidence.

"Don…" Robin trailed off.

"He's lost it," Agent David Sinclair spoke up.

Charlie and Alan exchanged worried looks.

"It's the heat that is getting to him…" Agent Liz Warner said as she watched Don walk towards the beehive.

David and Liz exchanged glances and then looked back to Don who carefully approached the beehive with the can.

"Donny you be careful now. Don!" Alan eyed his son who was near the beehive, taking his time and being precautious.

"Oh just one little spray and everything will be fine…" Don trailed off.

"I bet you twenty bucks Don's going to get chased by bees and stung," Colby muttered to David who shook on it, causing the girls to look to the two of them.

"You two are betting on something, I know it," Agent Nikki Betancourt said, and then turned looking back to Don who aimed the spray can into the hive some more.

"Don!" Robin screamed.

He sprayed the hive a few more times.

"I thought you said one spray that was like five sprays," Charlie pointed out.

The team chuckled.

"Uh, Don…you might wanna get away from there," David spoke up, "I'm goin' inside."

Colby and the girls followed behind David nervously, watching the bees starting to swarm around the backyard.

Everyone rushed inside and watched Don running around.

"Don! Get inside!" Robin screamed. She clapped her hands to her face. "I can't watch this…"

Don started coughing as he ripped his shirt off, swatting the bees away from him. He dropped down to his hands and knees feeling the pain from the stings of the nasty bees that had covered him.

"Oh god…" Robin gasped.

The bees were finally away from Don a little bit later. Everyone rushed over to him, pushing him onto his back gently as he was barely breathing.

"Don," Robin said, "Honey…"

Alan dropped to his hands and knees, lifting Don up a bit as David called for an ambulance.

"Donny, hang in there…" Alan trailed off, holding his son in his arms.

"Ambulance should be here soon," David quickly said.

* * *

Don slowly opened his eyes and found himself lying in bed. His body ached from the many bee stings he received from the bees that had swarmed him in Charlie's backyard. He looked to the left and found Robin standing near the window, staring off into space, looking totally out of it.

"Robin?" Don asked, clearing his throat and coughing a bit.

Robin whipped around seeing Don had woken. She rushed to his side and sat on the bed holding his left hand into hers.

"What happened?" He asked in a little pain.

"You decided to be a genius and try to get rid of the bees only they swarmed you and you were stung numerous times and you collapsed," Robin explained.

She poured some water into a glass and helped Don sip from it.

"They were pissing me off…"

"You nearly died Don," Robin interrupted him, "You're allergic to them."

"Now I know I'm allergic and I won't do that again, sweetheart," Don smiled and kissed her hands.

Robin and Don looked to Charlie and Alan who now entered.

"How are you feeling?" Charlie asked Don.

"Sore…" Don stated giving his father an apologetic look, "Sorry, Dad."

"It's okay, son," Alan replied.

"No it's my fault…I shouldn't have done that..I should have left them alone. Now I ruined our nice day off and I'm in the hospital sore as hell," Don explained.

He rested his head back down, closing his eyes and coughed a bit again as Robin rubbed his forehead gently.

"At least you got rid of the beehive at my house…thanks," Charlie chuckled, "By the way Colby and David made a bet and Colby actually won."

"Great…" Don trailed off into a laugh, "I feel the love."

"Oh stop it…they like to make bets. But they are still your friends…" Robin replied, "I love you."

Don smiled to Robin.

"I know you do, I love you to," Don smiled, looking up and down at her.

Charlie rolled his eyes as Alan smiled at the two love birds.

"Donny, you should try and get some rest to strengthen your body up," Alan spoke up, "you can see Robin later."

Robin smiled, kissing Don's forehead and the three left.

Don let out a sigh, thankful for caring and loving friends and family; then drifted back into sleep.

**The end.**


End file.
